


Finally You

by vivalasq9312



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Swan Queen Week, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalasq9312/pseuds/vivalasq9312
Summary: Happy endings are not always the way we know them. They may come disguised as intense love, an unbelievable experience, or even dressed as a bride on a rainy night. What happens when you find the one that carries your whole world into the brown eyes? Well, Emma Swan did not know what would happen, had no idea how her life would change, especially after she decided to help Regina on a pleasant evening.





	Finally You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic translated into English, I hope you like the first chapter, I await your perceptions.

Tears bathed Regina’s face mixing with droplets of rain who falls on this dark night in early Fall. The night had already started and she walked without caring about those curious looks she got. A woman wearing a soaked wedding dress and with a blurred make-up walking aimlessly through Manhattan’s street. That was how Regina was feeling, lost and aimless. There are moments in our lives that are like a water splitter e it was what happened, what was supposed to be her happiest moment in her life, because she planned for years, was broken in seconds.  


She didn’t know how much she had walked, thirty minutes? One hour? Two? She just realized when her feet started to hurt due the high heels she was wearing. At that time she ripped off the veil and her hair was a totally mess, her wedding dress, who marked her thin waist, was more grimy than white. She was so lost in her thoughts walking through a viaduct she barely saw an old pickup truck who was following her steps.  


─ Is she a ghost? ─ asked Emma to herself closing her eyes a little bit to see that picture of a woman wearing white and walking under the rain. The journalist was coming back home after a long and intense day on the magazine’s essay where she works.  


She was getting close slowly and she surprised the fact that woman didn’t saw her yellow pick-up truck. She lowered the car glass and decided to call her attention.  


─ Hi, need help? ─ your voice sounded worried.  


The brunette woman quickly stopped and faced her and her yellow car with a red and scared eyes.  


─ No! ─ answered with a rude voice and started to walk faster than before.  
Emma faced her walking on the sidewalk without reacting. That woman didn’t seems like she could deny any help.  


─ Hey, God, Buddha, Allah whatever name do you attend ─ talked looking to her car’s ceiling ─ when I died I hope you send me to a beach in Caribbean with a lot trees and fresh water, cause in this world I only did good ─ sighed and ripped off her cap, opened the door and ran after the bride in the rain.  


─ HEY! ─ she screamed ─ Wait! It’s not cool you walking alone through a viaduct in the middle of night ─ said softly when the woman in front of her stopped and turned back to face Emma.  


─ _Puta la mierda, vete al carajo y déjame en paz!_ ─ raged with fury looking to the blonde girl.  


She said that sentence so fast that Emma couldn’t understand one single word.  


─ First of all I thought you were a ghost but now I think you’re a kind of Emily Rose ─ said Emma with her scared green eyes.  


─ Sorry? ─ Regina frowned without understand what Emma said.  


─ It’s a movie, sorry ─ shook her head quickly ─ the point is: you can’t stay alone at a viaduct under the rain, It’s dangerous. And it’s more dangerous me getting off the car and come here to help a stranger ─ Emma tried to seems reasonable ─ I should be sanctified like an angel. Are angels sanctified? ─ put her finger on her face like she was thinking ─ Whatever ─ shook her head again trying to focus ─ I should be sanctified like an angel cause I’m worrying with a stranger who is probably cursing me in this language, is it Spanish?  


Regina confirmed with a head nod and shortly thereafter na expression of sadness came back to her face making huge tears stream down around her face mixing with the rain.  


─ I’m sorry ─ Regina said while crying ─ Just... I’m sorry ─ asked ashamed.  


─ You’re not ok, are you? ─ Emma closed her lips feeling sympathy seeing that woman crying ─ Don’t need to be sorry. I don’t know who you are and I don’t even know your name, but I think sometimes we just need someone who looks inside our eyes ─ said this words looking directly in her brown eyes who had so much pain now ─ And said: ─ put her hands over the woman’s shoulder ─ take a deep breath, everything’s gonna be fine! ─ the brunette woman stared at Emma and frowned surprising the fact, in Emma’s eyes, there wasn’t a single trace of grief, but... tenderness? Faced her shoulder and Emma’s hands were still there making the girl quickly retract.  


─ I don’t know where to go... ─ she blew out with sincerity, she had where to go. In fact, she had a lot places to go, but she didn’t want to face anybody from her life.  


─ Do you wanna a ride? ─ Emma smiled ─ I swear I’m not a serial killer.  


For the first time Regina smiled and Emma felt a caress in her heart when she heard that new sound even though for a second.  


__**Emma’s Point of View (POV)**  
__****

She got into my pickup truck and I faced that woman without knowing where could I take her. Thought it’d be better ask.  


─ Where do you wanna go? ─ I turned on the heater when I realized her lips was blue and shaking.  


The woman sighed putting her hands on the heater.  


─ I don’t know... I just don’t want to come back home ─ I saw a single tear ran out in her face.  


─ Ok so ─ I started to beat on the steering wheel for a couple seconds thinking in some idea ─ Let’s go to my home ─ I said and started to drive.  


─ Will you take a stranger to your home? Are you crazy? ─ faced me unbelieving.  


─ You don’t seem dangerous ─ looked at her ─ and well, who’d be in my territory It’s you not the opposite ─ shaked my shoulders showing her I wasn’t scared and accelerated the car.  


She didn’t say anything and faced me all the time with a interrogation expression.  


─ What’s your name? ─ asked me after some minutes breaking the silence.  


─ Emma Swan and what’s yours, ghost bride? ─ I stared at her quickly.  


─ Ghost bride ─ answered and I frowned and stared at her again.  


─ It was a failed way to make a joke ─ she rolled her eyes ─ Regina Mills.  


─ Strong name ─ I said while turning on the radio.  


She smiled and turn back her attention to the road. I wanted so much to ask so many things to that woman. “Why are you wearing a wedding dress?” “Why were you crying?” “Did someone on you Family died?” And a light in my brain shone. Of course! Some relative should have died and she’s aimless, maybe her dad or mother, poor woman. But what’s the reason of someone die and a person run away wearing a wedding dress? ─ I kept thinking alone and frowned ─ I could ask, of course, I have a tongue, but I’d not want to make her cry. When we arrived at home and she took off that dress overdone, we’d talk quietly and I’d ask all my questions. You are crazy, Emma, over the bend, taking a strange woman to your home. I kept thinking alone.  


Then the music Ironic by Alanis Morissette started to play and in the half of the song I saw Regina facing the blue light of the car.  


─ This song... ─ her voice was weak ─ If I had to choose a music for this day this one would be chosen ─ she came back to lay down in the car seat.

_**__** _ ****

__

_“Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you ___  
_When you think everything’s okay and everything’s going right_  
_And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
_ _You think everything’s gone wrong and everything blows up in your face”_

____

She didn’t answer. She just ran her hand through her nose and wiped the tears who insisted to run out her face.

____


End file.
